


Irresistible

by belizafryler



Series: Tea Series [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle is a BAMF who don't take no crap, MILAH SHOWS Up, and also, hooray!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going in unannounced was Belle's mistake, but messing with Remus was the other person's fault entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

Coming in unannounced was Belle’s mistake, she knew that. But what was another brunette woman doing with Remus, anyway? _Everyone_ knew that he was no longer single. And happy about it too, Belle knew that for sure as well. She knew she was loved, and by no one more than Remus. With that in mind, Belle waltzed into Remus’ shop. “Honey!” she called. “Where were you for lunch?”

The woman and Remus broke apart from what looked like a heavy conversation, their heads bent together, at Belle’s words. “Belle,” Remus said, and the relief to see her was evident in the small smile he had. “Won’t you come sit with me?” she nodded, walking over to him and depositing herself into his lap with no qualms. There was no problem with staking her claim. She kissed his cheek for good measure.

“Who’s this?” Belle asked softly, when it became clear that Remus would rather push nails into his side than talk about the elephant in the room.

“I’m his wife, Melissa.” the woman chirped, smirking at her. Belle’s eyes narrowed. “You mean ex. The same that left him for another man?” she smirked back. “Ah, I’ve surprised you haven’t I? Yes, Remus has been very forthcoming about you, dear.” she said frostily.

As she spoke, Remus’ hand around her waist grew tighter, and Melissa’s face grew redder. Belle giggled, in a ditzy little trill, and twirled a finger’s worth of Remus’ hair around. “Now, do tell why you’re here.” Belle requested in a sugary sweet voice. “I’m sure the sooner we can say goodbye the better.” she said cheerfully.

Remus began to stroke her hip as she talked, and he was quite content to let her have her way. She smiled at him comfortingly, reaching over to kiss him again. “I’m here to see my son,” Melissa said, breaking the kiss with her words.

“He won’t want to see you, Melissa.” Belle and Remus said as one. “Belle is his mother, now.” Remus added, hesitantly, and Belle could have kissed him for hours for how strong his voice was, even though she knew how terrifying and disarming it was to have Melissa here.

“Indeed,” Belle agreed before Melissa could open her mouth. “Where were you when he was six and had nightmares? Where have you been at ten, when he needed help with his homework? You didn’t just give up Remus, which was a big enough mistake, but you gave up your _son_ as well, and now another woman, me by the way, has stepped in where you dipped out.” she said, venom in her voice.

“He’s my son! You can’t come in here and seduce Remus and take away that! I gave birth to him-” Melissa shouted, her nostrils flaring with her anger.

“Please. I didn’t need to have Remus wrapped around my finger to have Bae’s heart. I’ve been there for him, and his father yes, but even before Remus and I started dating, I made Bae a priority. Can you say the same?” Belle snapped.

Remus stared between the two women, watching their fight with great interest. He held tighter to Belle, in case she had the idea to try and punch Melissa. That would not go over well.

“I want,” Melissa repeated. “to see _my_ son.” Belle struggled in Remus’ grip, but he held her firm. “Remus, let me go,” Belle growled. “No, you’ll regret doing whatever you’re planning.” Remus whispered in her ear, head on her shoulder.

She sighed, but did not argue. She knew he was right anyway. The bell jingled in the front room, grabbing their attention. Belle did finally pull away from Remus, having an idea as to who it was. And she did not want Melissa to see him.

sidestepped away, and dashed into the front room.

Sure enough, Belle had been right and Bae was at the door. “Mom, there you are,” he said in relief. Remus let her go, and Melissa stood as well. “ _I’m_ going out there,” Belle said angrily, her petite form looking taller than it was as she stared Melissa down. “ _If_ he wants to see you, I won’t protest, but until then, he’s mine.” Melissa looked like she was about to slap Belle for impotence, but Belle sidestepped away, and dashed into the front room.

Sure enough, Belle had been right and Bae was at the door. “Mom, there you are,” he said in relief. “I was worried ‘cause you weren’t at the tea shop.” she smiled wistfully, holding her arms out for the hug he willingly came into.

“Is something wrong?” Bae asked quietly.

Belle bit her lip, nodding. “Do you remember….your other mother, Bae?” Belle asked hesitantly. Bae looked confused, but he slowly nodded. “She left papa and I.” he said quietly. “Why? She’s not here to take me away, right?” Bae bit his lip.

“Wild horses couldn’t let you get away from me, Baedan.” Belle promised, wrapping her arms tighter around her little son. 

“Good.” Bae whispered, snuggling into her side. “You know, we can go away to my shop. You don’t have to see her.” Belle said quietly.

“I..I don’t know what to do Mom,” Bae said in distress. “I don’t want to see her, but what if papa needs me?” he wrung his hands.

“Why don’t you go to my shop and I”ll stay here for papa?” Belle suggested, stroking his hair absentmindedly to calm him. “No one expects you to see her, Baedan.” she whispered.

“You don’t?” Bae asked in surprise, and Belle’s heart broke even as she nodded. “Of course not. She left. You have a right to be upset, sweetheart,” she promised, and she walked with him over to her shop. “Come on, have some tea and cookies yeah?” she suggested.

“Peppermints?” Baedan asked, and Belle nodded, smiling. “Peppermints are a must-have.” she said, giggling a little in spite of herself.

Bae nodded, and obediently sat with her while she fixed his tea. “There, love, all done.” Belle smiled, kissing his head softly. “I’m going to go either kill Melissa, or save your father. I haven’t decided which yet.” she smiled calmly, and Bae grinned. “Save papa, mom.” he said. “He needs you.”

“I will.” Belle promised, reaching down to kiss his face again before she left, hurriedly walking into the pawnshop.

“Baedan doesn’t want to see you, Melissa.” Belle said, unable to resist the smirk on her face as she settled at Remus’ side. He was looking pale, and Belle kissed his cheek. “I’ve got this,” she whispered in his ear, and she felt him relax.

Melissa glared at her. “Did you even tell him I was here before you ushered him away?” She accused Belle. Belle didn’t seem impressed as she nodded. “Of course. I would never take away the choice for him. He asked, and I quote, if you were here to steal him from me.” her blue eyes flashed dangerously. “And I told him the truth, that I’d never let that happen.”

“You can’t keep me from him forever.” Melissa snapped. “Can’t I?” Belle snarled in reply, leaning forward. “You abandoned him, and gave up your rights. Soon, they will be _mine._ ” She added furiously. 

“What, you think because you warm his,” Melissa jerked a finger at Remus. “bed, you get my son?” she laughed.

“Stop it!” Remus shouted. Both of the women looked at him in surprise, but Remus kept on, “You don’t get to see him, Melissa. Belle is right. The rights will be hers as soon as we’re married.” he said, shakingly calm.

“I won’t sign them away!” Melissa shrieked. “You already did! I filed that abandonment paper!” Remus argued angrily. “Now. Leave.” he roared.

Belle clung to his arm, watching with as much calm as she could muster as his jaw rose and fell with every angry word he spoke. Gosh, she shouldn’t like that as much as she did. She watched as Melissa stood, swearing all the while that this would not end the way he hoped, and left.

“Let’s go get Bae.” Belle whispered, her head on his shoulder. “Bae, Remus. We need to get him.” she prodded, as Remus seemed frozen in the spot.

“I yelled at her,” Remus whispered, surprise lacing his voice as they walked out of the pawnshop.

“Yes you did,” Belle agreed with a slight laugh. “I was proud as a peacock.” she told him, smiling. “You stood up for me,” she phrased it differently, and she saw the lights click on in his head.

“Of course I did.” Remus leaned down to kiss her lips. “You’re everything.” he murmured, and Belle’s heart swelled with the love she felt in those words. “Let’s go calm our son down, if the tea hasn’t already.” Belle suggested as they pulled away from their kiss.

Remus nodded, and they walked into Chipped Leaves with little distractions along the way, kisses along his jaw, her lip was swollen from his kiss as they came in.

“Papa! Mom!” Baedan shot upwards, and Belle had enough time to ready herself before he jumped into her arms. “Is she gone?” he asked shakily.

“Gone.” Belle promised with a look to Remus. Remus nodded. “She won’t bother you again, son. I promise.” He murmured. “Your mom was magnificent with her.” he added, and Belle blushed a little.

“Well duh!” Bae said, nuzzling into Belle’s neck. “Mom would fight a tiger and come out the winner if her boy was in trouble.”

“Well, I don’t know about a tiger…” Belle giggled. “I might just let him eat you,” she tickled the boy, and he laughed a lot.

Remus also laughed, and the trio spent a few minutes just holding onto each other. Despite the trouble of the day, Belle and her boys all knew that they’d come out stronger. Every time. It was just going to happen.

Nothing would rip them apart. Belle had been the glue they needed.


End file.
